The Big Prank
by Angel Raye
Summary: Gloria is up to her tricks again. What is it this time? Not one of my best ones so don't be too disappointed.


  
"Hi Everyone! Here is another one. There are no youmas in this one. The main focus is on our favorite troublemaker, Gloria.  
Visit my web site at: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Email me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
The Big Prank  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Gloria sighed and flopped back on her bed. She had just gotten home from school and she had mounds of homework. She wasn't looking forward to telling Mina she had all this homework because she had been goofing off in school that day. At least it was Friday, which meant she had the entire weekend to worry about. Now she could play for a while. She decided to go and find the others. On her way out the door she saw some videos tapes on top of the television. The one on top was an R rated horror movie. Gloria looked at the case and an idea began to form in her head.  
  
"Let's have a movie day tomorrow," Gloria suggested to the other girls in the palace playroom later on.  
"That's a good idea," Daisy replied thoughtfully. "Since all of our parents have that important meeting in the afternoon they will all be busy."  
"What shall we see," asked Annika.  
"How about a Disney movie," Ariel suggested.  
"I have a better idea," said Gloria.  
"That would be a first," muttered Faith but Hope gave her a sharp nudge.  
"And what idea is that," asked Maggie.  
"I saw a horror movie in my quarters," Gloria told them. "I bet none of you can watch it without getting scared."  
"I am not allowed to watch horror movies," Madelyn pointed out.  
"None of us are," Annika added.  
"Our parents don't need to know," giggled Gloria. "And Rini has a date with Helios so she won't be able to tell. Are you all just chicken?"  
"No," Daisy growled.   
"Then let's watch it," said Gloria.  
"All right," Annika muttered reluctantly. Ariel, Madelyn and Hope looked a little reluctant too.  
"How about the rest of you," asked Gloria.  
"I'm in," said Daisy and Maggie and Faith nodded in agreement.  
"Then once our parents are gone come to my quarters," said Gloria.  
  
The next morning Gloria dashed off to town. She was the only grandchild on her mother's side of the family so her grandparents had given her 3000 yen to do with what she wanted. She went right into the costume shop and began to decide on her purchases.   
(Author's note: 3000 yen = about $30 give or take a couple of dollars)  
  
"Is this a really scary movie," Annika asked nervously as she sat down on the couch. For security she had brought a couple of her stuffed animals with her. Ariel had done the same thing.  
"Are you scared since Mommy isn't here for you to snuggle with," Gloria asked with a sneer.  
"Mama would never let me watch a scary movie," Annika shot at her. "And I am not scared."  
"Don't start you two," groaned Daisy. "Let's just watch the movie."  
"We'll see who the chickens are after this movie," giggled Gloria as she put the tape in the VCR.  
It was a very scary movie with ghosts and vampires in it. By the time it was over Annika was clutching both Daisy and Maggie, Ariel and Madelyn were hiding underneath a blanket and Hope had a tight grip around her sister's arm.  
"I see four chickens," laughed Gloria.  
"It was a really scary movie," cried Ariel and Madelyn nodded in agreement.  
"It was not that bad," Gloria shot at them.  
"Yes it was," shouted Hope.  
"No fighting please," begged Maggie. "We had better get back to our quarters. Our mothers will be back soon and if they knew we were watching a horror movie there will be trouble."  
"Yes we had better go," Daisy agreed. The girls said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Gloria pulled out the stuff she had bought that morning and began working.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep," Annika wailed that night.  
"Annika you know it is already past your bedtime," Raye told her daughter sternly. "You are not staying up and that is final."  
"I have to use the bathroom," Annika said.  
"You just went," Raye pointed out.  
"I want a drink of water," Annika said.  
"You have already had three glasses," Raye replied.   
"How about another story," asked Annika.  
"No," Raye almost shouted. "What is going on with you? You are never this difficult at bedtime."  
"I'm scared," Annika replied.  
"Of what Sweetheart," asked Raye sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.  
"Vampires and Ghosts," Annika muttered.  
"And why are we afraid of those right now," asked Raye. "You only think of those if you have seen them."  
Annika did not answer. She knew she would be in trouble if she told Raye what happened.  
"Annika Raye start talking," Raye told her daughter firmly. "I can tell by just looking at you that you are hiding something."  
"We watched a scary movie while all of you were at the meeting today," Annika mumbled.  
"You know you are not supposed to do that," Raye pointed out. "Well you still have to go to bed. I promise there are no vampires or ghosts around here. Daddy and I are here and Stardust will be in here with you so you will be all right."  
"All right," muttered Annika reluctantly. She let Raye tuck her into bed.  
"Good night Sweetheart," Raye kissed her goodnight. "I love you."  
"I love you too Mama," Annika replied. Raye left the room turning off the lights leaving Annika alone in the dark.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed," Ariel was kicking and screaming as Amy carried her to her room.  
"I'm sorry but you have," Amy replied in a weary voice.  
"But it's scary," screamed Ariel.  
"Since when,' asked Amy plopping Ariel down on the bed.  
"Since this afternoon," Ariel replied.  
"This afternoon," Amy narrowed her eyes and looked at her daughter. "Spill it."  
"Spill what Mommy," asked Ariel in an innocent voice.  
'What were you doing this afternoon that you weren't suppose too," asked Amy.  
"We weren't doing anything," Ariel said a little too quickly.  
"Start talking or it's a spanking," Amy ordered.  
Ariel decided she did not want a spanking. She quietly whispered to her mother what they had done this afternoon.  
"Ariel Mia you know you are not allowed to watch those movies," cried Amy.   
"I know Mommy," whispered Ariel with tears in her eyes. "It was Gloria's idea."  
"Why am I not surprised," grumbled Amy making a private note in her mind to have a talk with Mina in the morning. "But you still should not have watched it."  
"May I have the closet light on tonight," asked Ariel.  
"Of course," Amy agreed realizing that this was probably the only way there was going to be any peace at the moment. She went over and turned on the light in the closet. Next she turned on Ariel's night-light. "Better," she asked.  
"A little," Ariel admitted.  
"Now to bed," Amy demanded as she tucked Ariel in. She gave her a kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too Mommy," Ariel replied. "If I give you a giant hug what will you give me?"  
"A giant kiss," said Amy and they did just that.   
Moonbeam came in. "Oh good you convinced her,' he said as he jumped up on the bed.  
Amy gave Ariel another kiss and then left the room.  
  
"Now check in all the drawers," pleaded Madelyn.  
Anthony sighed as he opened all the drawers one by one. "No monsters or ghosts in these," he declared.  
"How about in the toy box," asked Madelyn.  
"Madelyn we have checked under the bed, in the closet, under the table, the bookshelves and drawers," Hotaru stated. "There are no monsters or ghosts anywhere in your room."  
"But I am scared," wailed Madelyn.  
"And what has brought on this sudden fear of the dark," asked Anthony as he and Hotaru sat on the bed by Madelyn.  
"Nothing," Madelyn quickly replied.  
"Well it must have been something," Hotaru prodded. "Now how about the truth?"  
"Well..." Madelyn muttered hesitantly.  
"Madelyn," Hotaru said sternly.  
"We watched a scary movie while you were at the meeting this afternoon," Madelyn quickly told them.  
"Madelyn," scolded Hotaru. "Why on earth would you do something like that? You know you are not allowed to watch stuff like that."  
"Gloria kind of challenged us," Madelyn mumbled.  
"Why is that child always involved in everything," groaned Anthony shaking his head.  
"Madelyn has her own mind. She could have made the right decision," Hotaru pointed out. "We will leave the closet light on for you. We will discuss this in the morning."  
"Yes Ma'am," murmured Madelyn. She let Hotaru tuck her into bed.  
"Goodnight I love you," said Hotaru as she gave her daughter a kiss good night.  
"I love you too Mama and Daddy," Madelyn replied. Anthony kissed her and they two of them left the room. Madelyn lay quietly in the dark trying to focus on good thoughts.  
  
"Furthermore," Hope was saying. "I think letting me stay up all night will help me when I go to college and have to stay up all night studying."  
"Sounds good to me," Faith told her sister. "Now say all that to Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama. They are the ones who need the convincing. Not me."  
  
"Absolutely not," Michiru firmly stated.  
"Please Michiru Mama," begged Hope.  
"You heard her young lady," Haruka said sternly. "The answer is no."  
"Not fair," grumbled Hope folding her arms.  
"Life isn't fair," said Michiru. "Now to bed right now."  
"But it's scary," whined Hope.  
"You have never been scared of the dark before," inquired Michiru. "Why now?"  
"She's afraid vampires and ghosts will come and get us," Faith piped up.  
"And why is that," asked Haruka.  
"Big mouth," cried Hope.  
"Why do I have a feeling these two are hiding something from us," Michiru asked Haruka.  
"Because chances are they are," Haruka replied. She turned to the twins. "Now let's hear it."  
Hope quietly explained what they did that afternoon. Michiru and Haruka promptly took television privileges away for two weeks.   
"You just had to open your big, fat mouth didn't you," Hope asked Faith crossly.  
"Sorry," muttered Faith. "But we are both grounded so you shouldn't be that angry."  
"Humph," snorted Hope as she settled down to sleep.  
  
Gloria had spent the entire afternoon keeping busy. She had brought all sorts of items from the costume shop and had been busy making ghosts and monsters. She waited until her parents had gone to bed and then put her plan to work. She quietly crept outside onto the ledge and carefully inched her way around to each of the Chibi Scouts bedroom windows and hung either a ghost or a monster outside. This took a while since she could only take about two at a time. She was glad that there was a wind tonight. That meant her joke would work. Once she was done she crept back to her room and waited.   
  
A bump on her window awakened Annika. She sat up nervously. "Stardust," she hissed. "Do you hear something?"  
"Yes I do," Stardust replied stretching herself out.  
"I think it's coming from outside," Annika gasped.  
"Well look and see," Stardust ordered. Annika went to the window and pulled her curtain open. She saw a ghost with blood all over it. She let out a blood-curdling scream.  
"MAMA!"  
It only took a few seconds before Raye burst into the room frantically tying her robe. Chad was right behind her. "What is it Sweetheart," Raye asked pulling the child into her arms.  
"L...l...look out my window," Annika stammered pointing.   
Raye and Chad looked and gasped. "What is that," asked Raye tightening her hold on Annika.  
Chad opened the window. He looked and said, "Someone's idea of a sick joke." He reached out and pulled the ghost in. "Someone obviously hung this outside Annika's window hoping to scare her."  
"I bet that someone is Gloria," Raye growled hugging her trembling daughter close to her. "I think Mina should know about this now."  
"I'm on my way," Chad replied and he left leaving Raye to tend to their frightened daughter.  
  
Ariel was awakened by an incredible thirst. She got up and went to get a drink of water in the kitchen. When she got back she saw a shadow outside her window. "Moonbeam," she hissed. "There's someone outside my window."  
Moonbeam yawned, "It must be your imagination Ariel."   
"Look for yourself," Ariel hissed.  
"Ariel there is no way someone could be outside your window when you are this high off the ground," Moonbeam was starting to get a little annoyed.  
Ariel went over to the window and pulled back the curtain. Outside was a hideous monster with blood. She let out a piercing scream and dashed to her parents' room. Amy and Greg were both sitting up in bed and getting ready to head toward Ariel's room when she came barreling in. Ariel flung herself into Amy's arms still screaming her head off.  
"What is it Darling," Amy asked in alarm holding her daughter tight.  
"T...t...there's a monster outside my w...w...window," Ariel stuttered.  
"She's right," Moonbeam ran in and jumped on the bed.  
"I'll go and check," Greg got up and left the room. Amy held her sobbing daughter close and tried to calm her down. Greg came back in a few minutes later carrying a monster made from sheets, a monster mask and fake blood. "Someone must have hung this outside Ariel's window to scare her."  
"Gloria," Amy grumbled. "That child has done it this time."  
"I'll go and talk to Mina and Asai," said Greg and he left. Amy carried Ariel back to her room and sat down with her in the rocking chair. She gently began to rock in attempts to get the child calmed down and back to sleep.  
  
A slight tapping on her window awakened Madelyn. Nervously she clutched her favorite stuffed animal to her chest. She hoped it was just a branch from a tree tapping her window. "I guess I should check and see," she told herself. She got up and went to the window. She pulled the curtains aside and a hideous face greeted her. She let out a piercing scream. "Mama," she screamed in terror.  
Hotaru came flying in. "I knew you would have nightmares," she told her daughter as she gathered her into her arms.   
"Look out my window Mama," cried Madelyn. Hotaru looked up and gasped.  
Anthony came in. "Is everyone all right," he asked. Then he saw the hideous figure outside his daughter's window, "What is that?"  
"A monster," screamed Madelyn.  
"Hush darling," Hotaru whispered. "It's not real."  
Anthony opened the window and pulled the fake monster inside. "Someone went through a lot of trouble here," he announced.  
"I bet that someone is Gloria," Hotaru concluded.   
"I'll go and talk to Mina and Asai," Anthony muttered as he left the room. Hotaru laid Madelyn back down in the bed and tried to get her back to sleep.  
  
"Faith," hissed Hope as a tapping noise woke her up.  
"What is it," Faith's groggy voice replied.  
"Do you hear a sound," Hope asked.  
"Yeah you yapping," Faith grumbled.  
"Not that another sound," whispered Hope. "I think there is something outside the window."  
"It's just your imagination now go back to sleep," said Faith.  
"There is really something outside the window," Hope insisted.  
"Oh brother," groaned Faith as she got out of bed. She knew the only way she was going to get any sleep was if she checked the window. "There is nothing out there." She pulled the curtains aside and saw a figure covered with blood outside of it. She screamed and was echoed by Hope.   
The door burst open and Haruka and Michiru came flying in. "What is going on," demanded Haruka as Michiru sat down by Hope and reached for Faith.  
"Look out the window," Hope gasped. Haruka and Michiru looked and saw the bloodied figure and gasped.  
"What in the world," gasped Michiru in surprise.  
Haruka opened the window and pulled the figure inside. "Looks like someone was playing a joke," she said.  
"Gloria," Michiru gritted her teeth.  
"Time to awaken her parents," Haruka left leaving Michiru to calm the scared children.  
  
Daisy was awakened by the sound of something tapping on her window. She was very annoyed because she had been having a wonderful dream of winning a big bake off. "It must be the wind blowing a branch against my window," she muttered to herself. She settled back down to go to sleep when a thought occurred to her. There was no tree outside her window. She sat up in bed. "Crescent," she hissed. "Wake up."  
Crescent yawned and stretched himself out. "What is it?"  
"Something is banging on my window," Daisy whispered.  
"It's probably a tree," Crescent suggested.  
"That's what I thought but there is no tree outside my window," Daisy reminded him.  
"Then we had better look and see," Crescent told his young mistress.  
Daisy reluctantly got out of bed and padded over to the window. She pulled the curtains aside and saw a hideous monster with blood all over it staring at her. She let out a very loud scream of terror. The door to her room burst open and Lita and Ken both came flying in. "Daisy what is it," asked Lita putting her arms around her daughter.  
"Look out my window," Daisy screamed. Lita and Ken looked and gasped.  
"What is that," Ken asked.  
Lita stepped closer to get a better look. "It's fake," she muttered as she opened the window and pulled it back in.   
"Someone must have hung out there for a joke," Ken concluded. He and Lita looked at each other and said in unison, "Gloria."  
"Why that little creep," Daisy growled. "No wonder she wanted us to watch that horror movie today."  
"What was that," asked Lita and Daisy realized she had just put her foot into her mouth.  
"We watched a horror movie this afternoon," Daisy confessed.  
"Daisy you know I do not allow those," Lita scolded.  
"I know," muttered Daisy.  
"I'll go and talk to Asai and Mina," Ken said. "I'll let you handle this." He left the room leaving Lita to deal with Daisy.  
  
Maggie woke up with a sore throat. She cleared it but it would not go away. It was not very pleasant. She remembered there were some cough drops in the bathroom so she got up to get one. Maggie slipped one into her mouth and also got a drink of water. "I hope I am not getting sick," she thought to herself. She considered going to wake up her mother who was spending the night away from her post. "I'll see how I feel later on before I wake her up," Maggie decided to herself. She went back to her room and was getting ready to climb into bed when a movement outside the window caught her eye. "What is that," she asked herself. She began to feel a little nervous. She got up and went to her window. She pulled open the curtains and found herself face to face with a ghost. She let out a loud scream of terror.  
The door to her room burst open and Setsuna and Gary came tumbling in. "Maggie darling what is it," asked Setsuna as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.   
"Look out my window," Maggie stammered as she pointed.  
"Oh my," gasped Setsuna as she looked.   
"My guess is that this is someone's idea of a joke," Gary commented dryly as he opened the window and pulled the ghost in.  
"Gloria," muttered Setsuna. "That child never learns does she?"  
"That little rat," cried Maggie. "She must have planned this which is why she wanted to watch that horror movie this afternoon."  
"Horror movie," Setsuna raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter.  
"Uh oh," groaned Maggie realizing she just gave herself away.  
"Margaret Allison you know you are not allowed to watch horror movies," Setsuna sternly told her daughter.  
"Well I think I am going to talk to Asai and Mina," Gary told his wife. "I'll let you deal with her."  
Maggie lost her television privileges for three weeks.   
  
"Gloria Kathryn," Mina came into her daughter's room. "I just got a visit from some very irate parents. When are you going to stop playing practical jokes."  
"There was no harm," Gloria grumbled. "I was only having some fun."  
"Scaring the other children in the middle of the night is not funny," Mina shouted. "And you know you are not to watch horror movies. Can't I leave you alone for one afternoon without you doing something you aren't suppose to?"  
"It's just more fun to do things you aren't suppose to," Gloria pointed out.  
"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself because this is the last time you will be having fun for a long time," Mina informed her daughter.  
"Meaning," asked Gloria.  
"You're grounded," Mina replied.  
"Bummer," muttered Gloria flopping back down on her bed. Didn't anyone have a sense of humor anymore?  
  
"Well Gloria you really did it this time," Annika told her best friend at dinner the next day. "Not only are you grounded for your stupid prank but the rest of us are grounded for watching the horror movie with you."  
"Yeah," Hope added. "Next time you have an idea remind me not to listen to you."  
"You never have any good ideas," added Daisy.  
"Oh come on everyone," pleaded Gloria. "Aren't you all going a little too far?"  
"No," Maggie replied. "We don't trust you Gloria."  
"Basically," Rini added. "You are going to have to earn everyone's trust."  
"Which means you had better shape up," Ariel informed her.  
"I agree on that one," Mina came up. "Gloria I love you but your antics are going to have to stop. Let's go back to our quarters. You are grounded after all."  
Gloria sighed and followed her mother back to their quarters. Oh well there would be more jokes soon. Life was not fun without a good prank every once in a while.  
  
The End.  



End file.
